Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system and a method for controlling the same. Specifically, the present invention relates to a cooling system in which an intercooler serves as a heater by supplying temperature-increased air to an engine before the engine is warmed up, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, various devices are applied to vehicles in order to increase engine performance and enhance fuel efficiency.
For example, a turbocharger may be a typical device applied to vehicles. In general, the turbocharger is a device for increasing an amount of intake air by using energy of exhaust gas. That is, when a turbine of the turbocharger is forcibly rotated by using exhaust gas, a compressor connected to the turbine is rotated to force intake air into a manifold. In this manner, engine performance and fuel efficiency are improved.
However, since the turbocharger system turbocharges the air, heat is generated, and thus, in order to cool the generated heat, an intercooler is provided. That is, the intercooler is installed between the turbocharger and the intake manifold to cool air heated by the turbocharger and supplies the cooled air to the intake manifold.
However, a related art intercooler only has a function of cooling heated air, and thus it operates only when a temperature of air supplied to the intake manifold is equal to or higher than a preset temperature. That is, when the temperature of the air is lower, the intercooler does not operate.
Meanwhile, in a case in which low-temperature air is mixed with EGR gas and supplied to the intake manifold, a swirl control valve (SCV) may malfunction and a problem may arise with durability thereof. To solve this, an extra device for heating low-temperature air needs to be provided.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.